


Oesophagus

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [6]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, MONSTER FUCKER, Maybe vore?, Other, Oviposition, Rearranging organs, Restraints, Tentacle Sex, tentacles go down the throat and into the stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: I woke up with my significant other eldritch being spooning me.
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	Oesophagus

I woke up with my significant other eldritch being spooning me. I felt his hard shong pressed against my thigh. A tentacle was still wrapped around my thigh, where there were multiple cuts, darkening by the minute. Another tentacle curled around my wrists. I whined as I felt an ache run up my spine, reminding me of our activities from last night. Her spoiled fish breath hit like a wall of bricks. I remind myself that I am willingly in love with this being. I desperately tried to release my wrists from the tentacle, but to no avail. While trying to rearrange the organs spilling out of my torso, I accidentally bump an elbow into them. A tentacle lashes out across my mouth before I can cry out. The struggle merely awoke my lover, who's large fat purple tongue slooped out and began licking at my intestines, moaning lowly. A tentacle was shoved down my throat, a slimy substance fills my stomach healing me slowing. The wounds close slowly, my guts moving back in place with the encouragement of my lover's tongue. I relax against them, as the pain starts too lessen, and I manage a sleepy smile at her. He too, look back with its 16 eyes. The tentacle 2 feet inside my throat tastes unpleasant, like decay and rot. I have learned what that tastes like throughout the past couple eternities. And now that once revolting taste makes me drool with want and need. My gag reflex has long since disappeared, my throat willingly accepting each bit of slimy mucus working it's way done my oesophagus. I guess this is my breakfast. They love it when i swallow around her tentacle, my willing throat squeezing and massaging it. I swallow. When she is turned on, he gets more and more violent. They started shoving their tentacles deeper and deeper down my throat, into my stomach. Another tentacle-- this one larger and thicker than the others-- makes its way to my fine ass.

My lover lets out a growl that'd shatter less attuned minds, but that too only turns me on more. The tentacle rubs around my rim, than thrusts inside with little issue due to the night before. I wince and gasp, groaning around the shaft filling my mouth and throat and stomach. Two tentacles wraps around my ankle, spreading my legs into a split. My intestines, having been restored to their original position, cannot accommodate several feet of terror and thus it tears. I feel the tentacle going up inside me, brush against a bundle of nerves that it knows drives me crazy. When I look down, I can see it bulge against the skin of my belly and I moan. The slims produced by the tentacles makes me numb to the pain, all I feel is pleasure. It was a mixture of torturous pain, and delicious pleasure, and my eyes watered, as my body battled both. My body burned in delight, feeling those thick tentacles pulse, feeling something enter, something even bigger. The large spheres pumped into me one at a time. It made my stomach bulge in size. My heart also bulged in size... with love. and FEAR.


End file.
